


An Afternoon with Catra and Finn

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: An afternoon at home, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Just a little slice of life with young Finn and Catra at home.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	An Afternoon with Catra and Finn

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Catra stared at the paper tacked to her desk. She was still trying to get the look just right for the requested mural and this was her fourth attempt. She scribbled a few triangles and boxes up in the corner of the paper as she tried to think of just what this was going to be, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched. Finally, she gave up and sat back a little and without turning around said, “Finn, I know you’re watching me. It’s ok to just come sit in here if you want to see what I’m doing.” 

Catra could hear Finn in the hallway scoot back from the door a little to be out of sight. She turned around with a smile and said, “Finn, it’s alright. I’m not upset. Would you like to come in?” 

Finn had been with them about a year now and was prone to sneaking around the house and trying not to be seen. Catra waited patiently, taking slow breaths, as she waited to see what Finn would do. She thought about going into the hallway to see them but she knew that was a fifty/fifty chance of Finn getting scared and hiding for the rest of the day so she just waited to see what would happen. 

Slowly, Finn peaked around the corner, their ears going first, followed by the rest of their face. Catra gave a little wave at them and Finn flinched for a moment and then slowly came in on all fours. 

“Do you want to watch?” Catra asked. 

Finn shook their head.

“Just getting a look around. Got it,” Catra said.

Finn nodded and stayed near the walls, looking at the books on the shelves, the art supplies in their cabinets, and the art and photos on the walls. Finn paused by a window to look out at the backyard and Catra quickly sketched the outline of Finn’s face as they watched the birds flit around outside. Finn walked up to the large drawing table and their little face peaked up over the side to look at the things scattered across it. Catra tried not to stare too much as it made Finn nervous and she filled in the outline a bit more. 

“That’s you,” Catra said, pointing at the drawing.

“Me?” Finn said quietly.

“Yep,” Catra said. “I’ve drawn you a few times. Would you like to see?” 

Finn nodded and Catra stood up and went to a rack of hanging folders. She flipped through and pulled out a portfolio full of sketches with the name “Family #3” written on it. 

“Here we go, kiddo,” Catra said. “These are my more recent ones.”

She pulled out one of Finn curled up on the couch in the living room asleep and sat it on the floor in front of Finn. Finn looked at it and nodded. Catra said, “This one was alright. I think I really got your ears right on it.”

She pulled another one out of Finn sitting at the table, slowly writing out the alphabet for class, and set it on the top of the other. 

“This one I really like,” Catra said. 

Finn looked at it and went to pick it up but stopped. 

“Go head, it’s fine, I don’t mind if you touch it,” Catra said with a smile.

Finn picked it up and squinted at it and said, “The alphabets wrong.” 

Catra grinned and said, “That’s because I wasn’t trying to recreate that. What I was trying to get was your whole posture and I think I did.” 

“What’s posture?” Finn said, looking at Catra. 

“How someone looks standing or sitting,” Catra said.

Finn nodded and then sat the picture down next to the other one, carefully aligning the edges. Catra took out a few more and showed Finn various sketches she’d done of them. Then she took out her favorite. It was a picture of her, Adora, and Finn, that she’d sketched from a photograph they’d taken within the first few weeks of Finn living with them. It was the two of them, with Finn in the middle, looking up at the camera that Adora was holding out. It was the first time that Finn had ever spent any kind of time out of their room and Catra remembered the moment fondly.

“I like this one the most,” Catra said. “This was from right after you came to live with me and Adora.” 

“It’s ok,” Finn said and then pointed at one of Finn peeking out of the little hidey-hole that had been built next to their bed. “I like this one better.” 

Catra nodded and smiled.

“That one is good too,” Catra said. She looked up at the clock on the wall then and said, “Hey, it’s just about lunch time. Whatta you want?” 

Finn thought for a moment and then said, “I want sandwiches.”

Catra nodded and put up the drawings and the two walked out to the kitchen. Catra set Finn up on the counter while she puttered around making a couple of sandwiches. 

“Aunt Perfuma brought some carrots along the other day. You want a few with the sandwich?” Catra said as she put the sandwiches on a plate. 

Finn shook their head and scrunched their face up. 

“So is that a yes or a no? If I don’t hear it, I don’t know,” Catra said in a sing-song voice.

“No,” Finn said firmly.

“Alright, more carrots for me,” Catra said as she took a knife off the magnetic strip over the counter, gave it a little twirl, and quickly chopped one up into slices. 

“Alright, you don’t want carrots but you gotta eat something with this. I got a few different fruits here. Fruit salad?” Catra said. 

“No,” Finn said. 

“Fruit salad with whipped cream?” Catra said. 

Finn wavered for a moment and Catra jumped in and said, “I’ll give it a little shake of cinnamon on top.”

Finn nodded and said, “Yes.” 

Catra grinned and gave the knife a quick wipe to get the carrots off and then chopped up some apples and pears and then threw a few grapes in before carefully topping it off with some leftover whipped cream from the night before and then, as promised, a little shake of cinnamon. 

She handed Finn their plate and let them carry it to the table and they both sat down. Finn hooked their finger through the whipped cream and ate a bit. Then they picked up the pepper grinder and ground a little bit onto the whipped cream and ate it again. Catra laughed at their face. 

“Not good?” she said. 

“No,” Finn said. 

“Do I need to get you some more?” Catra said.

Finn shook their head and said, “No.” 

They took a spoon and carefully took the part out with pepper on it and then set it on the plate and began eating the rest of their lunch. After they were done, they did the dishes together, Finn drying, while Catra washed, and then Finn ran off when they were done without saying anything. 

Catra shrugged as she wiped down the cabinets. It was something they did pretty often. They’d be around for a while and then just suddenly run off. At first it had bothered her and Adora but they’d got used to it pretty quickly and now it was just something that happened. Then she saw Finn peeking around the corner again. 

“What’s up?” she said.

Finn stepped around the corner with a small book. 

“Catra, can I read to you?” they said. 

Catra smiled and said, “Sure! I’d love it.” 

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Finn sat in her lap and opened the book. They hadn’t been reading very long so Catra knew that the reading would be Finn reading the first page or two and then Catra reading the rest to them when they got tired of it. The book itself was one Finn really liked, a story of brave princesses in the Whispering Woods meeting animals and saving them from monsters. Catra didn’t mind it too much herself especially since in another book Finn had the main villain had looked just a bit too much like herself for comfort. 

As she reached the end of the book, Finn had moved off her lap and was lying curled up by her side with their head on her leg. They were purring a little and yawning and Catra scratched gently between their ears as they slowly slipped off into a nap. Catra was making plans to get up and go get started on her work and kept thinking about getting up off the couch when Adora woke her up an hour later. 

“I see nap time claimed you again,” Adora said. 

Finn looked up from where they were lying and said, “Adora, where did you go?” 

Adora sat down next to them as Finn sat up and said, “I went to Bright Moon to talk with some people about making maps.”

Finn nodded and said, “Catra showed me some pictures she drew.”

“And Finn here read to me a bit,” Catra said. 

Adora smiled and said, “Well you two kept busy today it seemed.”

“I’m going to go play,” Finn said and jumped off the couch and ran out of the room towards their bedroom. 

“Good day?” Adora said after they left.

“Good day. And now it’s the best day,” Catra said as she grabbed her for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on what is turning into the huge fic for this series. I got stuck for a moment and this little idea popped up so I jumped into this one to loosen up the ol' story writing lobe. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
